Review
by Caramelcoffeechan
Summary: Eren consigue un trabajo bastante...interesante. AU. Riren tal vez Ereri si se me antoja, Yaoi, pr0n que intentaré que sea tan intenso como sea posible. Autora sin computadora pero con ganas de escribir. Están advertidos.**Los primeros capítulos fueron agrupados diferente because yes.**
1. Entrevista y sonidos

**Los personajes son de Isayama Hajime-sempai,yo solo soy una pervertida sin control. Rivaille y Jeager y todos los nombres mal escritos porque según yo suena mejor, sip. La cosa se va a poner INTENSA en los capítulos que siguen (if you know what I mean cofcofyaoiintensocofcof), si no es lo tuyo, pueeees no lo leas :B**

*****Junté todos los capítulos hasta ahora en este, porque why not, para que se puedan saltar los capítulos sin pr0n y sin sentido más fácil. *****

* * *

Todo en la vida de Eren Jaeger apestaba. Apestaba ser pobre. Apestaba el tener una "casa" (porque aquel cuarto diminuto que habitaba no merecía ser llamado casa)en la peor parte de la ciudad, apestaba tener que vivir de sopa instantánea 7 días a la semana. Apestaba el hecho de que su padre, que alguna vez fue un reconocido doctor hubiera decidido irse cuando el era sólo un niño, llevándose consigo a su hermanastra, y la salud de su madre. Apestaba el hecho de que su madre hubiera muerto hacía solo unas semanas. Apestaba tener que caminar en el frío hasta el enorme edificio, donde sería su entrevista de trabajo.

Si, Eren Jaeger había visto tiempos mejores, pero eso sólo eran una parte muy lejana de su pasado, una que prefería no recordar a menos que quisiera a)deprimirse o b)enojarse.

Miró el edificio que se erguía frente a él. No era precisamente lo que a él le hubiera gustado, pero estaba en serio necesitado de dinero, no podía darse el lujo de despreciar una oportunidad así.

Armin había sido un ángel por conseguirle aquella entrevista. Inteligente y amable desde pequeño, había sabido hacerse de unas cuantas buenas conexiones, y ahora tenía un empleo de medio tiempo en aquella empresa. Armin sí asistía a ala universidad, a diferencia suya. Era tal vez más pobre que el; al vivir con su abuelo la única entrada de ingresos era la pensión de éste último. Aún así, la inteligencia de su amigo le había conseguido una beca completa en la mejor universidad de la ciudad, donde había conocido a las personas que al final le habían ofrecido un empleo.

Y ahora, aquí estaba él. Eren Jaeger. 19, sexo masculino, soltero. No demasiado inteligente, sin talentos obvios, pero dedicado en lo que hacía y con gran determinación, aunque un poco cabeza dura y fanfarrón en ocasiones. A punto de entrar a una empresa que se dedicaba a... , sin experiencia alguna, vistiendo la mitad de un traje prestado que le estaba pequeño. A punto de aceptar cualquier puesto con tal de tener qué llevarse a la boca.

_Hagamos esto de una vez._

* * *

La entrevista salió bien, al menos. Había conseguido un empleo de tiempo completo, y hasta le habían dado un tour por la empresa. Era más grande de lo que Eren se podría imaginar. La "encargada de los nuevos", una chica amable llamada Petra se había encargado de explicarle como funcionaba el lugar. El sector más grande era una fábrica, y ocupaba dos tercios del complejo. A continuación estaba un área de control de calidad y pruebas varias, donde él iba a trabajar. Y por último estaban las oficinas, donde trabajaba Armin. Al final, Petra lo dejó frente a la oficina de la mujer que sería su jefa de ahora en adelante, una científica de nombre Hanji. Tocó nervioso y casi se cae cuando dicha mujer salió como un torbellino hacia el.

-Ah, por fin llegas! Debes ser el nuevo para el área, no? Mírate, eres tan joven y lindo! Ya ansío trabajar contigo! Tu trabajó consistirá en ayudar por aquí en la oficina, con el inventario y haciendo anotaciones. Es una lástima que no estés directamente en el área de pruebas, mataría por tenerte ahí...-La mujer respiró brevemente después de soltar todo aquello-Mi nombre es Hanji, por cierto. Me encargo de experimentar con los diversos materiales para la fabricación de nuestros productos. Y ahora, sólo por curiosidad, cómo terminaste en una empresa así? No es algo para cualquiera, y más ahora con la reciente expansión...

Eren solo se sonrojó un poco. Cierto, no era para cualquiera, y cuando supo que Armin trabajaba ahí casi le da un infarto, pero sabía que había más de ello que lo obvio. Y ahora que había visto lo complejo del lugar, le quedaba claro que había mucho más que desconocía.

-Uh, yo soy Eren. Y la verdad, un amigo me ayudó consiguiéndome una entrevista, aunque él trabaja en las oficinas. Y bueno, estoy aquí porque necesito el dinero.

Una enorme sonrisa se plasmó en la cara de Hanji.

-Oh, bien, la paga no es nada mala, incluso en tu puesto, aunque si fueras del apartado especial de pruebas...bueno, digamos que te volverías rico pronto. Y, déjame decirte, Eren, que eres 100% material de esa área.

Rico...pronto, a Eren casi se le ilumina la cara cuando escuchó esas palabras. Tal vez ese trabajo no sería tan malo después de todo.

-Es una lástima-prosiguió Hanji-que para llegar ahí tienes que ser elegido por_ él, _tiene que elegirte como compañero. Desde que la empresa empezó a explorar esa rama, ha sido un fracaso. Uno por uno todos son despedidos de inmediato. Es mas-Hanji bajó la voz hasta hacerla un susurro- están pensando en cancelar ese proyecto, _él_ es el único que se encarga, pero no puede con todo sólo, ya ves.

-_El?-_Fué todo lo que Eren pudo preguntar. No es que tuviera mucha idea de qué se trataba todo aquello del "apartado especial", pero si estar ahí significaba forrarse de dinero, lo haría, o al menos lo intentaría (tenía un propósito mayor, después de todo). No quería pensar mucho en ello tampoco, dado a lo que se dedicaban todos en la empresa. Pero de nada serviría si "_el_" le obstaculizaba el camino.

-El hijo del dueño de todo esto. Tiene unos cuantos años más que tu, pero pareciera que es un anciano, con esa actitud. Ha estado aquí prácticamente desde que nació, después de todo, esta será su empresa un día-Hanji se encogió de hombros-El nuevo departamento fué su idea, tiene un potencial asombroso a pesar de ser tan joven, y acepta todo lo que hacemos con naturalidad. Es una parte importante de la empresa, desde las sombras claro, lo que él hace es bastante delicado, nadie se puede acercar a su área o él los manda al hospital.-una sonrisita-Negociar con el sexo siempre será algo delicado, no lo crees?

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue algo dura. El sol y Eren Jeager eran definitivamente peores enemigos a esas horas, pero debía levantarse temprano si quería llegar al trabajo a tiempo. Se arregló y en tiempo récord estaba en la calle, camino hacia la empresa en la que desde ese día comenzaría a trabajar. Una empresa que se dedicaba a satisfacer necesidades del tipo sexual, en_ casi_ todas sus formas. Como Hanji se había encargado de explicarle, él sólo se dedicaría a tareas más simples, como registrar los resultados de sus investigaciones con materiales. Resultaba ser que Hanji era uno de los pilares más importantes de la organización, la mayoría de los productos habían sido idea suya, y sobraba decir que eran de lo más reconocidos en todo el mundo.

Llegó al fin al complejo de edificios, pero encontrar la oficina de Hanji iba a ser un reto. Sin Petra para orientarlo, aquello era peor que un laberinto. Dio vueltas por doquier, tropezándose frecuentemente con los empleados que ya se encontraban ahí laborando. Siguió buscando, desesperándose cada vez más, sin notar que se iba adentrando más y más, y que las personas empezaban a escasear.

Estaba a punto de regresar cuando escuchó un sonido curioso, era algo indescriptible pero que atrajo su atención de inmediato. Había sido algo parecido a un gemido suave. Se acercó a la puerta de la que creía había salido aquel sonido e intentó pegar la oreja para escuchar mejor, pero con tan poca suerte que terminó golpeándose la cabeza con la puerta. Casi inmediatamente, dicha puerta se abrió, y lo siguiente que sintió fue un golpe tan fuerte que terminó perdiendo la consciencia.

Despertó al sentir que alguien lo sacudía, pesada y lentamente abrió sus ojos, un tanto desorientado.

-Eren, estás bien?-Hanji lo miraba preocupada, al parecer como por arte de magia había llegado a su oficina.

-Huh? Hanji, qué me pasó? yo buscaba tu oficina y de repente escuché algo y...no recuerdo más- Eren pasó una mano por su frente, jalándose casi los cabellos. _Qué demonios había sido aquello?_

La mujer soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Te acercaste demasiado a_ su_ área, tienes suerte, la mayoría que se acerca tanto termina en el hospital, literalmente, y creo que ya te diste cuenta porqué.

Eren dio un respingo.

-_El_? Esto es su culpa? Qué demo- yo sólo... me perdí y el ruido y... ese bastardo tiene fuerza- terminó mascullando.

-No digas que no te advertí, él en serio no deja que nadie se acerque mientras el hace su...trabajo.-La manera en la que Hanji titubeaba captó su atención, y no se pudo contener la pregunta que rondaba su mente:

-Qué es lo que hace ahí? Porqué no deja que nadie se acerque? Está haciendo algo...ilícito ahí dentro?- por su mente corrían un sin fin de posibilidades, considerando la empresa donde trabajaba, debía ser algo... sintió un rubor en su rostro.

-Ilícito? No. Algo_ inusual_ solamente. Como ya te dije, lo que el hace fue idea suya. Yo soy una de las pocas que sabe. De hecho no debería hablar contigo de esto, si le se llegase a enterar, adiós a mi empleo...

-Oh, bueno en ese caso está bien... No quisiera causarle problemas-porqué no podía sacarse de la mente lo que sea que fuera que él hacia? Ni siquiera lo había visto, por dios! Porqué no podía dejar de pensar en _él_?

-Puedo darte una idea básica... Si, creo que podría funcionar!-Hanji se veía algo emocionada- Verás, la empresa se dedica, como ya sabes, a la producción de objetos para satisfacer necesidades...sexuales varias. Esta es, básicamente, una fábrica de artilugios sexuales, somos los que le dan qué vender a las sex shops-una risilla-. Yo experimento con materiales y texturas,alguien se encarga de hacer prototipos, y estos van a la fábrica, y luego, de alguna manera, entra _él. _Hacemos inventarios, y en las oficinas se encargan de los números y las finanzas. Y luego, entra _él_ otra vez. Es todo lo que puedo contarte.

-Y de alguna manera eso tiene que ver con...algún tipo de, uh..pruebas especiales?

-De alguna manera,si. Pero si quieres saber más, vas a tener que preguntarle a él, aunque no lo recomendaría; con su carácter, es probable que termines inconsciente otra vez, y con más preguntas que respuestas . Debería estar aquí dentro de unos minutos, tenemos una reunión. Ah, pero no puedes estar presente, ya sabes; secreto máximo.

Esa mini plática no logró acallar la curiosidad de sentía Eren. Quería ver en persona al bastardo que lo había dejado inconsciente y que cada vez le empezaba a a obsesionar más.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por unos golpes en la puerta.

-Ya estoy aquí, bruja.-esa voz, algo profunda removió algo dentro suyo. En una fracción de segundo recordó el _sonido, _y supo que esa voz era d_e él._

La puerta se abrió, pero Eren no pudo verlo, ya que estaba de espaldas a la misma.

-Ah, Rivaille, cielo, por fin llegas! Eren ya despertó, y justamente estabamos hablando sobre ti. A que es lindo? Moría de ganas por presentartelo.-Hanji casi irradiaba luz, era tanta su felicidad.

-Eren? ese es su nombre?-el chico volteó lentamente, casi con miedo. Y por primera vez tuvo un buen vistazo de _él. _Era bajo de estatura, su cuerpo delgado pero no demasiado, firme. Su cabello era oscuro y tenía un extraño corte militar. Sus facciones, oh dios, eran_ hermosas. _Pero quedaban opacadas por unos ojos fríos, (grises acaso?) que lo miraban casi con desprecio_.El _era toda una visión.-Escúchame bien, pequeño estúpido, porque no lo voy a repetir. Aléjate de mi área, comprendes? Si te vuelvo a ver cerca... te arrancaré los brazos y las piernas y te los meteré por el... bien, dejémoslo así. Entendiste?-Su voz era peligrosa, poderosa, casi hipnótica.

Eren sólo pudo asentir. Rápidamente salió de la oficina, y dejó que Hanji y...Rivaille (o algo así lo habia llamado ésta) iniciaran su junta.

Debía estar muerto de miedo, esa amenaza debió bastarle para desear nunca, nunca volver a verlo en su vida. Entonces, porqué no podía dejar de pensar en él?

* * *

La hora del descanso llegó y Eren prácticamente corrió a buscar a Armin. Lo encontró después de casi perderse de nuevo, y caminaron hacia un lugar más libre de gente para poder hablar a gusto.

-Qué tal tu primer día Eren? Debes estar cansado, Hanji tiene la energía de un torbellino, nunca para.- su amigo le dedicó una sonrisa compasiva.

-...

-Eren?- el joven no respondía, tan perdido en sus pensamientos como estaba, Armín alzó la voz- EREN!

-Huh? Si...Hmm, Armin?-Eren de repente parecía nervioso-T-Tu sabes...qué hacen en el apartado especial de pruebas?

-Entonces ya lo conociste, no es así? A Rivaille, me refiero. Hasta donde sé, nadie tiene la más remota idea de qué se haga ahí. Rivaille es una de las razones principales, por supuesto. Nadie puede acercarse o...

-Termina en el hospital, lo sé- había una nota de resentimiento en la voz de Eren- me acerqué sin querer y ese maldito me dejo inconsciente.

Su amigo rompió a reír en cuanto escuchó eso.

-En serio... te acercaste? Dios, Eren, sé que no eres el más listo pero acercarse a ese lugar en particular...

-Ya lo sé, yo me perdí y creí escuchar algo... Armin, creo que lo escuché gemir- un leve rubor coloreó sus mejillas.

-Oh, ya veo porqué te interesa, entonces. Te gustó, no es cierto? No me sorprende, es guapo, tiene dinero, es el hijo del jefe...prácticamente todos los empleados babean por él; y me refiero a todos, sin importar el sexo, pero el tipo debe tener problemas de confianza o algo. Nunca lo he visto cerca de nadie. Digo, habla normalmente con todos pero... no he notado que tenga alguna relación especial con nadie más.

-N-no es eso-_si, si es eso Eren, es demasiado guapo y lo sabes-_ Es sólo que... Hanji dijo que si trabajara con él haciendo lo que sea que el haga, podré ganar mucho dinero, lo imaginas? por fin podría encontrar a Mikasa, podría encontrar al imbécil de mi padre y quitarle a Mikasa...-su voz estaba ahora llena de rabia.

...

En cuanto entró por la puerta fue asaltado por su jefa.

-Qué tal te pareció Rivaille? Un sueño, no? Además, creo que le gustaste, viendo como sólo te dejo inconsciente por unas horas y no días.- Hanji se veía complacida- Le pedí que te tomara como compañero, y sólo intentó darme un puñetazo! es magnífico, voy a insistirle todos los días!. Sí quieres? Ah, a quién engaño? claro que quieres, se te nota que también te gustó, no es así?-La mujer era ahora casi un faro, radiante como se encontraba, era notorio que la idea de emparejarles le resultaba estimulante.

* * *

Los días pasaron, y Eren por fin iba a cumplir una semana trabajando para Hanji. En ese lapso de tiempo, había visto no pocas veces a Rivaille, pues este iba con regularidad a la oficina de su jefa a llevarle informes. Comprobó que, mientras no se acercara a donde no debía (su espacio de trabajo), éste lo trataba con cordialidad impersonal. Era agradable, al menos no lo golpeaba, y no parecía odiarlo como aquél primer día.

Estiró sus brazos, casi feliz. Faltaba poco para su hora de salida, y al fin podría descansar como Dios manda por al menos un día entero. Estuvo a punto de sonreír, cuando Hanji lo llamó.

-Eren, yo sé que es casi hora de que te vayas, pero puedes hacerme un favor? Necesito salir temprano, tengo una junta importante. Puedes terminar esta redacción por mi?-le dio una mirada de perrito triste, y el chico no pudo decir que no.

Era bastante más tarde cuando terminó el dichoso documento. Iba a dejar la redacción en el escritorio, cuando un folder de color oscuro llamó su atención. Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró cuando se dio cuenta qué era. Parecía uno de los reportes que diariamente entregaba Rivaille.

_Sólo una mirada, sólo una mirada rápida, nadie se va a enterar._

Abrió el dichoso folder, pero de él sólo cayó una nota.

_"Cuando termines, lleva el documento con Rivaille. No te preocupes, él no debería estar ahí a la hora que termines."_

_Hanji._

Sintiéndose un entrometido y un estúpido(después de todo, porqué su jefa dejaría documentos casi clasificados a su alcance).Además, se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo. Hanji _sabía_ que el intentaría abrir el folder, porqué dejar una nota ahí si no. Eren se abofeteo mentalmente mientras se acercaba a la "zona Rivaille". Estaba oscuro, y prácticamente desierto. No se sentía nervioso. Sólo deslizaría el papel por la puerta y eso era todo. Llegó a su destino, e iba a inclinarse para hacer su tarea cuando, otra vez, algo atrajo su atención.

Un sonido húmedo, con cierto ritmo. Y una serie de gemidos que _alguien_ intentaba acallar.

Ese alguien, (no cabía duda) era Rivaille.

Sus mejillas se encendieron, y casi le sale humo por la cabeza. _Otra vez no, aléjate Eren, no quieres, no te mueres de ganas por saber qué hace ahí dentro. _Un gemido interrumpió sus febriles pensamientos.

Su oído estaba contra la puerta antes de siquiera saberlo. No podía escuchar mucho (su corazón latiendo estruendosamente no era de mucha ayuda), pero si, ciertamente un sonido húmedo y rítmico se podía percibir de fondo. Alguien (_no podía ser él, no podía)_ respiraba con rapidez, como si estuviese corriendo un maratón. Ambos sonidos se mezclaban, estaba claro que estaban relacionados. Siguió escuchando, y los gemidos (si, aquellos eran gemidos) contenidos volvieron a aparecer, mientras que el ritmo de...eso se aceleraba.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Aquella mezcla era lasciva, y él no era un estúpido.

Rivaille estaba teniendo sexo con alguien.

* * *

**Yyyyyyy no me pude resistir. Porno vacacional para todos (ok, aun no, pero...SOON) por ahora no explicaré nada, because yes. Los amo si leen esto y eso. Faltas de ortografía y/o coherencia, reportenlas y los amaré.**

**Al fin pude corregir :D encontré una forma de escribir, pero involucra escribir directamente en la página (por lo general escribo en word) y robar la computadora de mis padres por un rato. Lo sé, soy masoquista D:, pero cuando precisamente tengo ganas de escribir y tiempo, pero no tengo computadora ;_;.**

**Como sea, está corregido, y ya estoy escribiendo el que sigue (despacio y vigilando cada 5 minutos que no haya nadie detrás mío). Creo que ya se ve más o menos de qué va la cosa -yo y mi amor por los dildos (?)-**

**Anyway, los amo :3**

***Música dramática porque Eren no sabe ni que onda (nah, si sabe)***

**Ya quiero escribir el porno aslkjdfhlakjsdfhljkas, no sólo ustedes sufren :'(**

**maldita la hora a la que se me ocurrió escribir más plot *se va a llorar al rincón sin porno (?)***

**peeeeeeeeeeeeero, el pr0n debería estar para el siguiente * ^ ***


	2. Pruebas especiales (parte uno)

**Los personajes son de Isayama Hajime-sempai,yo solo soy una pervertida sin control. Rivaille y Jeager/Jaeger (?) y todos los nombres mal escritos porque según yo suenan mejor, sip. La cosa se va a poner INTENSA en los capítulos que siguen (if you know what I mean cofcofyaoiintensocofcof), si no es lo tuyo, pueeees no lo leas :B **

**Dear god, al fín la explicación a tanto rollo D:**

* * *

Eren no durmió bien esa noche. En su mente seguían aquellos sonidos más que eróticos que había escuchado fuera de la oficina de Rivaille.

Se removió incómodo en su pequeña cama. Estaba excitado, y una sensación desagradable no lo dejaba descansar. Excitarse por escuchar a un alto ejecutivo teniendo sexo! Por dios, si no había cruzado más de tres palabras con el hombre! Se sentía como una colegiala enamoradiza, y Rivaille era su _crush_ del semestre.

No podía evitar sentirse celoso. Quién habría sido el maldito suertudo? Armin ya había mencionado que al menos media empresa estaba detrás de él, no era de sorprender que hiciera _eso _con alguno de los tantos y tantas que prácticamente se le ofrecían a diario. Pero aún así, hacerlo en su oficina, cuando todos se habían ido...estaba tan mal... seguramente lo habría hecho sobre su escritorio, y probablemente sólo se hubiera descubierto lo necesario... y con toda seguridad habría sido fuerte, y rápido... tan mal, tan incorrecto, pero se sentía tan bien..._  
_

Despertó sobresaltado, y cubierto en sudor. _Qué diablos soy, un maldito adolescente? _

Si, con toda seguridad apestaba ser Eren Jaeger.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron. Ya estaba bastante adaptado a su trabajo con Hanji, pero había una cosa que cambió desde aquél día. Cada que Rivaille entraba a la oficina de su jefa, Eren buscaba una manera de ocuparse en otra cosa, o salir de ahí. No quería siquiera verlo a la cara. No podía, o las imágenes que tenía en sueños de un Rivaille bastante más _amigable_ que en la vida real llegaban a su mente sin su ás, seguía el misterio de qué carajos hacía ahí. El pobre Eren no podía hacer otra cosa más que resignarse y fingir que no veía al atractivo hombre (como si fuera posible).

Un viernes, igual hacía muchas semans, era casi hora de irse cuando Hanji saltó sobre él, gritando y alzando sus puños al aire en señal de victoria.

-Eren, lo conseguí! Rivaille dice que puedes ser su compañero! Tienes que pasar dos semanas a prueba pero... el puesto es tuyo! Ooooh dios, estoy se va a poner bueno... te está esperando en donde tu sabes, sabe que vas así que no te preocupes, no te va a golpear otra vez. Eren? vamos, qué esperas- Hanji parecía no notar que toda la sangre había abandonado la cara de Eren. Tragó con dificultad, lo habían aceptado, más dinero, al lado del hombre que le hacía tener sueños sexuales cada noche...

No,no,no. Mierda. Si tan sólo no lo hubiera escuchado ese día, Eren habría saltado de felicidad. Pero no, ahora no. Cómo podría ver a la cara a Rivaille, cuando se la había pasado las última semana fantaseando con él y lo que hacía en su oficina? No podía ser...

Sentía las piernas como de gelatina. Camino cual zombie hasta el área de Rivaille. Se sentía sonrojado, y también podía sentir cómo sudaba copiosamente, producto del nerviosismo.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, y tocó.

-Pasa- la voz era seria, aburrida.

-C-con permiso...- _No mires para todos lados, no mires para todos lados._ Pero sus ojos lo traicionaron y terminó recorriendo el lugar rápidamente con la vista. Era más espacioso que el despacho de Hanji, y MUCHO más limpio. También había una variedad de puertas, concluyó que ahí donde se encontraba debía ser un tipo de..mini lobby? e_xactamente qué tan grande es esta área_, se preguntó.

-Eres el ayudante de Hanji, no? Eren.-No era una pregunta.- Mira, mocoso, Hanji me insistió hasta el cansancio que te hiciera mi compañero- una medio carcajada sarcástica salió de sus labios- Yo no necesito un mocoso como compañero. Sin embargo, he de reconocer que necesito de un _perro_ que haga las tareas tediosas sin meterse en lo que no le importa. Crees que puedes ser ese perro, Eren? Si puedo comprobar que no eres un maldito lunático chismoso...tal vez considere cambiar eso. Pero si resultas ser todo lo contrario-su voz se hizo más grave y peligrosa- te desollaré vivo y usaré tu piel como tapete, te queda claro?-_Oh dios, él no bromea._

-S-si, señor- Maldición, en qué lo había metido Hanji?

* * *

El lunes llegó con una rapidez vertiginosa, por mucho que Eren quisiera evitarlo. Intentó enfermarse a propósito, pero al final tuvo que resignarse y acudir a trabajar de todos modos. Si algo lo alegraba, era que esperaba saber por fin que diablos sucedía detrás de esas puertas.

Tuvo que llegar sustancialmente más temprano, pues Rivaille le había dicho que sólo así podría estar seguro de que fuera Eren el que intentaba entrar en su despacho, para evitar golpearlo como la otra vez.

Entró efectivamente en la oficina, cerrando con cuidado la puerta. Parecía que más que en un despacho, estuviese entrando en una bóveda de máxima seguridad. No le sorprendió ver que su nuevo jefe ya se encontraba ahí, esperándolo.

-Bueno, al menos llegaste temprano-fue su saludo.

-Buenos dias, señor.-dijo Eren tímidamente.

-Llevale esto a Hanji. Sin ojear.-siseó, como una advertencia.-Y luego pídele que te haga un exámen médico lo más riguroso posible. No te atrevas a volver si no tienes los resultados.

El joven dio un respingo, pero acató la orden. Tuvo que aguantar una serie de pruebas y revisiones, nada doloroso, pero sí bastante incómodo. Regresó con su jefe varias horas más tarde, algo exhausto. Le entregó sus resultados y Rivaille parecía complacido con ellos. Murmuró algo parecido a un "_nada mal_", y Eren lo interpretó como una buena señal.

El resto del día consistió en Eren yendo a la fábrica a recoger paquetes, y con Hanji, a entregarle reportes. Nada raro, nada sospechoso. El trabajo casi clasificado semi secreto que imaginaba no tenía nada que ver, aquello era incluso más aburrido que trabajar con su ex-jefa.

A Rivaille casi no lo vio, después de examinar sus resultados se retiró tras una de las puertas (por la que le había prohibido entrar) y no había salido mas que a comer por unos cuantos minutos.

Martes y miércoles transcurrieron con absoluta normalidad. Justo cuando empezaba a pensar era mejor regresar con Hanji (_al menos ella hablaba, esto es más aburrido que ver el pasto crecer_) Rivaille salió de la misteriosa puerta, y le entregó a Eren una cajita. Eran tapones de oídos.

-Usa esto el resto del día, y no me molestes hasta que yo salga. Es una orden. Desobedéceme y considérate despedido.

Eren dió una seca cabezada y con rapidez se colocó los tapones.

_Me dió un par de tapones... eso quiere decir que va a hacer sonidos otra vez... oh dios, va a tener sexo con alguien mientras yo estoy aquí-_enterró su cara entre sus manos, pero la sacó después de pocos minutos. Aquello no tenía sentido, sólo estaban ellos dos desde temprano, Eren no había salido y estaba absolutamente seguro de que nadie había entrado.

5 minutos

15 minutos

una hora.

Finalmente, Rivaille salió de donde estaba. Su aspecto era levemente desaliñado (pero tenías que fijarte muy muy bien para notarlo), y se veía cansado.

-Lleva esto con Hanji.

Eren obedeció, intentando poner su mejor cara normal y seria. En realidad se estaba muriendo por saber qué había en esos papeles.

Las semanas pasaron, el incidente de los tapones repitiéndose varias veces.

Si lo de antes era curiosidad, no había palabras para describir lo que sentía ahora Eren. Varias veces casi sucumbe a la tentación y se quita los tapones, pero sabía que no debía, si quería seguir con todos sus huesos completos y con vida.

Pero al parecer Rivaille empezaba a confiar en él, lo cual era bueno. Ya no lo amenazaba, al menos. No se mostraba tan receloso a la hora de entregarle los reportes, y no parecía dirigirle más miradas hostiles, o más bien, esa era su mirada habitual. Eren trabajaba lo más duro que podía, lo cual parecía complacer a su jefe.

Al cabo de esa semana, Rivaille llamó a Eren _desde el otro lado de la puerta_. El chico no daba crédito a sus oídos, al fín iba a conocer la misteriosa habitación donde su jefe trabajaba y donde tal vez tenía sexo con alguien. Titubeó antes de entrar, pero Rivaille dijo desde adentro:

-Pasa, tienes mi permiso. No me hagas esperar, o me voy a arrepentir.

Con miedo aún, Eren se adentró el la oficina que le era nueva. Y la decepción que sintió fue instantánea. El lugar era un despacho como cualquiera, pero más grande y el mobiliario lucía notablemente más costoso. Fuera de eso, no había nada misterioso en ella.

Se sentó al fin en la silla frente al escritorio donde Rivaille lo veía, algo divertido por su expresión. Esperó unos instantes más antes de empezar a hablar

-Has trabajado muy duro estas semanas. Y no creo que seas un maldito fisgón. Creo que es hora de que comiences con tu trabajo verdadero-Eren dejó de respirar unos segundos al escuchar esto- Aún no eres mi compañero, pero tal vez un día puedas serlo.

Acto seguido le entregó a un mudo Eren uno de los folders que tan bien conocía. No lo podía creer! Semanas, meses de fantasear con el contenido de aquellos sobres y por fin, su jefe voluntariamente le entregaba uno! Lo abrió despacio, le temblaban las manos. Inspiró para darse valor y leyó.

_"Prueba No. 8_

_Prod. 228596_

_Látex. Acabado liso. Forma poco anatómica, baterias deficientes. _

_-Es lo mejor que se te ocurrió, bruja cuatro ojos?_

_ Rivaille."_

Confundido, eren alzó la mirada, su expresión clara en sus ojos, el hombre frente a él comenzó a reír.

-No tienes idea de lo que acabas de leer, cierto?

-Para nada, señor. Sólo algunas palabras.-se sintió estúpido al decir eso.

-Bueno, qué crees que hago cuando te mando a que uses tapones? Porqué crees que no dejo que nadie se acerque aquí? Vamos, haz mi día, chico.

_Porque de seguro se encierra tener sexo con media empresa, señor._

-N-no estoy seguro...tal vez usted sólo disfruta de la privacidad y ya?- Aventuró Eren. De ninguna manera podía decirle lo que pensaba.

-Inocente.-Rivaille parecía disfrutar con ello- trabajas en una fábrica gigante de dildos y es lo mejor que se te ocurre?-el joven lo miró boquiabierto, mientras que su jefe se divertía en secreto con el rubor que subió por sus mejillas.-Lo que te voy a revelar es secreto absoluto, y nunca debe saberlo nadie más que tu, comprendes?-Eren asintió-bien, sólo diré esto una vez así que recuerda. Después de que sepas qué se hace aquí, es decisión tuya si trabajas en esto o si regresas con Hanji.

El corazón le latía tan rápido, que Eren creyó que le iba a explotar, o que se iba a desmayar. Lo que ocurriera primero.

-Este es el "departamento de pruebas especiales"-una mueca-lo que burdamente quiere decir, que yo pruebo lo que se le ocurre a Hanji, y si es lo suficientemente bueno para salir al mercado, hago una reseña y la publico en internet. Atrae al cliente, y todos los demás lo hacen.

_Pruebas especiales. Pruebas especiales._

-Cuando dice que lo prueba se refiere a...-Eren no podía continuar, lo que Rivaille le decía no tenía sentido.

-Si, lo pruebo. _Con. Mi. Cuerpo_- Dijo eso lenta y gravemente, y Eren sintió su cara arder.

-Y usted quiere...que yo...-se iba a desmayar, estaba seguro.

-Si tu quieres, claro. La loca ha estado muy creativa últimamente, y no puedo con todo. La paga es significativamente mejor, claro. Es un ascenso importante.

Oh por dios. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Ascenso, dinero, a costa de darse placer y dejar que unos extraños supieran sobre ello.

-Es...anónimo?

-Claro que es anónimo, estúpido. Porqué crees que te obligué a usar tapones? Por eso nadie se acerca. Nadie se puede enterar, tener a Hanji involucrada ya es demasiado riesgoso.

-E-en ese caso, creo...que está bien, señor.

Rivaille enarcó una ceja. Esto se iba a poner divertido.

-Bueno, entonces asegúrate de llegar temprano mañana. Te voy a mostrar que tienes que hacer.

* * *

**Tan tan taaaaaaaaaaaan... La explicación que todo el internet esperaba * o * me costó horrores darle sentido, porque el escenario en mi mente era más normalón y cuando me di cuenta ya llevaba como 3000 palabras que no tenían nada que ver, pero al final se quedó así. #YOLO**

**A partir del siguiente empezará a tener sentido el título chafa que le puse, y sobre todo...Pr0N! siii, al fín :') estaba viendo si lo metía en este, pero dije: nah, soy mala y pues no entró :B**

**:3**


	3. Pruebas especiales (parte dos)

******Los personajes son de Isayama Hajime-sempai,yo solo soy una pervertida sin control. Rivaille y Jeager/Jaeger (?) y todos los nombres mal escritos porque según yo suenan mejor, sip. **

**DA pr0n begins **

* * *

Dicen que para no sufrir de varias enfermedades es recomendable dormir más de 6 horas.

Eren deseó que alguien le hubiera comentado eso a Rivaille, antes de decirle las palabras que lo mantendrían despierto toda la noche.

_"Asegúrate de llegar temprano mañana. Te voy a mostrar que tienes que hacer."_

Como un disco rayado, a su mente volvían esas palabras. Y cuando las palabras no volvían, llegaban en su lugar todas las escenas de los sueños que había tenido con dicho hombre. Sueños que, felizmente, nunca serían del conocimiento de nadie.

Con cansancio casi infinito salió de su cama cuando supo que dormir era un privilegio al cual él no tendría acceso ese día.

Mientras preparaba café (a esas alturas de la madrugada iba a resultar más fácil sólo quedarse despierto)se dio un tiempo para preguntarse qué motivos habrían orillado a un hombre como Rivaille a hacer...eso que ahora había descubierto. Sus propios motivos eran claros. El dinero que ahora ganaría el mayor de ellos. Y el hecho de que su nueva forma de ganarse el sustento (aunque_ poco convencional_)sería ahora "secreto de estado" también ayudaba. Y, aunque no quisiera admitirselo, el prospecto de la cercanía con su jefe era más que estimulante. Pero Rivaille, muy probablemente rico, y probablemente no interesado en formar lazos con él, cuáles eran sus motivos?

Sacudió la cabeza, intentado sacar de sí esa de serie de pensamientos. Una mirada al reloj en la pared le informó que era hora de empezar oficialmente su día.

* * *

Con el corazón desbocado entró en la oficina. Rivaille ya estaba ahí, por supuesto. Se encontraba en la computadora que usualmente usaba Eren, y parecía estar escribiendo algo.

-Buenos días señor- su voz salió débil, no lo pudo evitar.

-Buenos días- le respondió su jefe sin levantar la vista- estoy añadiendo algunos archivos que te serán de utilidad luego. Aún falta así que puedes ir empezando. Toma-le lanzó una botella, que el joven atrapó sin problemas- la sala de pruebas está detrás de la puerta en mi oficina. Limpia todo cuando termines.

El primer sonrojo del día apareció en la cara de Eren.

-Empezar? Yo...no sé como debo...probar eso, señor.

Rivaille suspiró y se dió una palmada en la cara.

-Y yo creyendo que te estaba dando algo fácil para que empezaras. Eso de ahí es un lubricante que Hanji quiere que pruebes. Los detalles deberían estar escritos en la botella. Ve ahí y pruébalo como mejor te parezca. Cuando termines, regresas. Simple, ahora ve.

Lentamente, muy lentamente y después de comprender que eso sería lo único que obtendría de Rivaille, Eren caminó hasta el lugar que le habían indicado.

* * *

Se sentó en uno de los sillones de la nueva habitación, la cual le recordaba una mezcla entre el laboratorio de Hanji y algún tipo de cuarto hospitalario por el olor que asaltó su nariz al entrar. No quiso pensar en ello mucho tiempo, por lo que comenzó a leer la etiqueta de la botella que sostenía entre sus manos. "_Base agua. Dime que te pareció :D"._ Claramente la letra en ella era de Hanji, estaba seguro. La etiqueta realmente no había ayudado en nada. Con temor abrió el envase. Virtió una pequeña cantidad en la palma de su mano. Era una sensación curiosa. Jugó con ella un rato hasta que la mezcla terminó siendo absorbida por su piel. Fue tan sólo jugar con ella en su mano fuera suficiente...

_Al mal paso darle prisa_, pensó. Casi con pesar se bajó los pantalones, pero sólo lo suficiente. Tragó audiblemente antes de derramar un poco de lubricante sobre su miembro. Estaba frío. Se atrevió a deslizar un dedo por el, extendiéndolo. La sensación cambiaba según lo tocaba más y más, al principio le había parecido frío, pero ahora podría jurar que se había calentado solo. Y había algo más en el, algo que le provocaba un agradable hormigueo, algo que le hizo envolver su mano entera alrededor de su cada vez más despierto pene. Comenzó a masturbarse lentamente. A decir verdad nunca antes había usado lubricante para masturbarse, pero ahora que había descubierto la mejoría... podría decirse que tal vez iría al laboratorio luego para pedir más. Se obligó a mantener un ritmo lento, para poder apreciar mejor los efectos del lubricante, pero lo que sea que Hanji hubiera puesto ahí no era normal, nunca se había sentido tan bien. Tuvo que detenerse unas cuantas veces para reaplicar más, lo cual fue desesperante. Su miembro palpitaba, y estaba convencido de nunca haber estado tan duro en su vida. No lo pudo evitar cuando un gemido salió de su garganta, ni los que siguieron a ese. Se sentía cerca, y apuró su velocidad. Estaba ahora prácticamente acostado en el sillón, mientras sus caderas, que parecían haber cobrado vida propia empujaban contra su mano cada vez más rápido._ Ya casi... _pensó vagamente, hasta que un sonido procedente del otro lado de la puerta, donde estaba la oficina de Rivaille lo sacó de su trance.

Rivaille, cómo podía haberse olvidado de él? Seguramente lo había escuchado gimiendo de esa manera tan obscena, no podría verlo a la cara nunca más! Rápidamente se incorporó e intentó vestirse; esa había sido una prueba bastante extensa. Pero la sola idea de quedarse así, justo cuando había estado tan cerca...

_Solo un poco más, _decidió, apenado a más no poder. Mordió su camiseta, a fin de que sirviera de amortiguador para sus gemidos. Comenzó a masturbarse de nuevo, aplicando más lubricante. Intentó ser lo más silencioso posible, pero aún con su camiseta podían percibirse los sonidos que hacía.

_No debo, Rivaille me va a escuchar, va a escuchar cómo...estoy gimiendo como una ramera...rogando por terminar...quiero más Rivaille...más..._El saber que su jefe estaba del otro lado y que podía escucharlo fue suficiente para hacerlo derramarse por completo sobre su pecho.

Cuando fue consciente de sí mismo otra vez, su mayor prioridad fue limpiar el desastre que había causado. Y lo que más le horrorizó fue la voz que desde el otro lado le dijo:

-Hay un baño en la puerta de la izquierda.

* * *

Después de limpiar concienzudamente todo en la sala, Eren tuvo que afrontar su situación. Se había masturbado casi al lado de su jefe (el que ese fuera su trabajo no lo hacía más fácil). Se había masturbado pensando en su jefe. Y ahora tenía que salir a encontrarlo y hablar sobre lo que había pasado.

Tímidamente y después de juntar tanto valor como le fue posible, salió al encuentro de Rivaille. Estaba donde la vez pasada, sentado en su escritorio mientras revisaba una pila de papeles.

-Siéntate aquí. Vamos a discutir el producto que acabas de probar.

_Es que la vergüenza de ese día nunca se iba a acabar?_

Eren tomó asiento frente a Rivaille, la mirada gacha, pues no se sentía con valor como para verlo a los ojos. A Rivaille pareció no importarle, y empezó con su discurso:

-Creo que es bastante normal. Entiendo que es base agua pero según tengo entendido Hanji quiso que fuera más duradero que el promedio, aunque en mi opinión no lo logró. Los extractos que le añadió son predecibles. No lo daría más de un 6, si tuviera que calificarlo. Tu que piensas?

-Eh...yo... concuerdo con la duración y... eh...-las palabras no salían de su garganta. Abrió y cerró la boca pero nada. Podía sentir como Rivaille estaba cada vez más frustrado por su poca participación.

-Inútil. Necesitas mejorar Jaeger-un suspiro- en tu computadora están todas las observaciones y críticas que he realizado. Léelas todas, tienes un día. Mañana vas a probar otra cosa y más te vale estar preparado.

* * *

**Y así empieza el duro (guiño) y largo (guiño) viaje de Eren :3**

**Qué habrá en los Rivaille-archivos ?_? descripciones explícitas de Rivaille ****se el **** por el ****?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo (?) **

**Esta suuuuuuuuper corto D: pero ya me andaba por traerles el medio pr0n XD**


End file.
